


I'll be under your care

by Yume_no_Mikoto



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fantasy AU, Heavily Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Lots of dialogue because I really like banter, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, might change ratings depending on how graphic I'm going to be, will add more people and ships as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Mikoto/pseuds/Yume_no_Mikoto
Summary: Yugyeom gets severely injured during a job and is taken to an apothecary in a small town to heal.





	I'll be under your care

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking… did I really just write a whole Dungeons & Dragons AU all because Yugyeom got a new tattoo?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The answer is yes, yes I did.
> 
> To be fair, I have been thinking of writing a D&D AU for GOT7 for a while now (it's kind of my thing for the fandoms I like lmao) and I was already writing a completely different one for a completely different ship when the news of Yugyeom's wings tattoo dropped and I was like... hmm... yes.... I N S P I R A T I O N.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this very self-indulgent D&D AU that doesn't take place in a dungeon or has any dragons lmao  
> As usual, comments/constructive criticism/corrections are appreciated!

_Mom… it-it hurts._

_“I know Yugyeom, I know it does but you have to be strong. Be strong, angel.”_

He can feel every prick on his body, every time the hammer tapped against the needle felt like a bee had landed on his back just to sting him. The person behind him, an old man with squinted eyes and no hair, works meticulously even if Yugyeom couldn’t stop himself from squirming from the pain.

_Mom, mom please I don’t want this…_

He pleads and pleads and pleads but his mother remains unmoving at his side, grasping his left hand with her own and her right grasping Yugyeom’s chin—keeping his eyes unto hers.

Her eyes convey determination.

Her eyes convey a silent but sincere apology.

Her eyes convey desperation.

_“I’m sorry, but you need this to remind you. This is to ground you, my son. You can’t control it yet and this is to help you, remind you that we—”_

Yugyeom jolts upright, his breath heaving. His upper back hurts, his entire body feels like a furnace and he can’t feel his left leg. He doesn’t think about it for now as he needs to ascertain where he is.

The place is small, cabin-sized. He looks around and sees various medical equipment and vials with different colored liquids. One of the walls is covered with all kinds of plants—some potted, some draping over the walls. He seems to be an apothecary of some sort.

Why would he be here of all places?

His last memory was in the temple. He was at a job with Yi En. Then…

Yugyeom shakes his head, trying to remember what transpired, what or who brought him here.

He realizes that he’s sitting in a bed, a thin blanket covering his lower body… and he’s shirtless, the only thing covering his torso are bandages.

The young man reaches out to touch his left shoulder, feeling the elevated skin form a pattern of a feather, and he sighs.

A door to his right opens and Yugyeom reactively reaches for the knife holster on his thigh only to come up with nothing. In a panic, he tries to get off the bed but his left leg won’t cooperate. He grits his teeth to try and push himself off when a man emerges.

He was human, slightly tan skin and short brown hair parted to the side. He was wearing simple clothes but his face— with full lips, strong eyebrows and a sharp jaw like that the man could pass off as a theater actor or maybe even a noble. He couldn’t help but think he was handsome.

Still, he was a stranger and strangers never bode well in Yugyeom’s line of work.

“Who—” Before Yugyeom could even finish his sentence, the man looks at him with dull brown eyes and tuts in his direction.

“You shouldn’t be moving,” he says, “you broke your leg.”

“I—what?”

“You have too much wax in your ears?” the man retorts, “I said you broke your leg, the left one. Stay put or it won’t heal.”

The other man rolls his eyes at him and moves to maneuver Yugyeom’s body so that he’s sitting upright on the bed, moving his right leg back under the covers. Yugyeom doesn’t fight him, his brain too preoccupied with the thought of his left leg being broken. He guesses it would explain why he can’t feel it, although he has no recollection as to how it happened.

Yugyeom decides to ignore the questions in his head for now and instead asks, “How did I get here? Who even are you?”

The other man walks away, disregarding Yugyeom’s inquiries. He turns to a desk on the corner of the room and fiddles with a drawer. He doesn’t take his eyes off the man because he has to trust his fighter instincts and he might do something to him in his injured state.

Apothecaries usually mean remedies and healing, but it can also mean lethal poisons. He could be a healer but with no recollection as to how he got here and how he managed to get so battered, he can’t let his guard down.

A minute or so passes and the other man still hasn’t replied, so Yugyeom tries to ask again, but he stops himself as then the man comes back carrying a small metal box and sets it down by Yugyeom’s legs.

“Raise your arms,” he commands.

Yugyeom sends him a confused look.

“Do you not know Common, I said raise your arms.” He sounds exasperated, almost angry and Yugyeom can’t help but feel a little frustrated with the other man as well.

“Don’t expect me to do everything you tell me! I don’t even know you!”

The other man pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“Fine. You’re right…” he pauses and takes two deep breaths before looking straight at Yugyeom. “Today hasn’t been a good day, I’m sorry. You’re already injured, I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

Yugyeom flushes at the intense gaze the stranger is giving him. He looks down and scratches his cheek. He was so geared up to fight him, he was ready to argue, he didn’t expect the stranger to agree with him at all.

“I… it’s okay.”

The other man nods. He gestures at the empty space by Yugyeom’s hip and sits down, still staring at Yugyeom. It’s a little unnerving, which is strange because he’s used to being looked at by people, with curiosity, attraction or even disdain. His mother told him that he will always catch people’s attention, there’s just no way they won’t notice him.

That was why he had gotten accustomed to stares. Although, he guesses he feels a little self-conscious knowing he’s shirtless in front of such a good-looking man, especially now that he’s at least seventy percent sure that he is not dangerous and is probably just a healer.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions. What you do you want to know?” the other man inquires.

He asks about where he is and how he got here, who the other man is, about the whereabouts of his brother and:

“Where’s my shirt?” crossing his arms over his chest a little self-consciously.

To his surprise the other man chuckles, his eyes forming into crescents and small whiskers form beside them—Yugyeom tells himself not to think such a stranger is cute— and he stands to walk towards a drawer that was by the table with the different vials.

“It was your elven friend, I think his name was Yi En, who brought you here,” he says as he’s rummaging through the drawer.

“He’s my brother,” Yugyeom interrupts.

The man stops and gives Yugyeom a skeptical look. He appears to be searching Yugyeom’s body for something and it makes him uncomfortable seeing eyes with such intensity in them directed at him.

“W-what?” he stammers.

The other man looks him over one more time, Yugyeom can feel his face heat once again—silently cursing just how easily embarrassed he gets, but he shrugs in the end.

“Sorry, you didn’t look like you had elven blood, I assumed he was only your friend,” he says.

“I don’t, but he’s still my brother.” His voice left no room for argument and the other man nods, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

“Well anyway, you brother carried you all the way here. He said that you got injured during a job and Bambam saw you both when he was out for a stroll. Because it’s Bambam, he brought you here instead of the temple that usually deals with healing the injured.”

“Who’s Bambam?”

It’s such a strange name, he doesn’t think he’s ever of a person named Bambam before. In retrospect, Yi En is also a strange name in their part of the world but that’s because this is the human realm. Maybe this Bambam fellow is not human like his brother.

“He… he’s just some kid I know.” The man replies, sounding annoyed but also quite fond.

It reminds him a little bit of how Yi En usually sounds like when he’s introducing Yugyeom to other people, the familiarity of the tone brings a small smile to his face.

“Yi En left to continue whatever job you guys didn’t finish and he said to tell you that he’ll be back for you within the week…”

Yugyeom frowns. Yi En has never left him alone before, at least not with complete strangers. He always made sure that Yugyeom was okay or whenever things had gone south, Yi En had never left his side.

Well… maybe this person is someone Yi En has known for some time. He has traveled for a far longer time than Yugyeom, maybe he’s encountered this man before and trusts him.

He wishes that the older man could have waited for him to at least regain consciousness and tell him himself, though he understands seeing as the job they took was time sensitive. He didn’t understand why but they never really question employers, that’s just how mercenary work goes.

The other man might have said something after that but Yugyeom didn’t hear it. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice the man had placed something in front of him.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks, waving a hand across Yugyeom’s face.

He snaps out of his daze and nods, noticing the black tunic in front of him.

“Your old shirt was burnt beyond repair, and the back had two gaping holes in it. I happen to have clothes here that are a little large for me so you can share some of mine in the meantime.”

Two gaping holes… he must have transformed sometime during the job then. Just like the other times, he doesn’t remember it at all. Though it does explain why his body feels warm and why his back hurts.

“Ah, thank you.”

He reaches out for the shirt but the other man stops his hands.

“Before you wear that, I need to change your bandages.”

He opens the metal box and gestures for Yugyeom to raise his arms, which he does. The other man goes behind Yugyeom and starts unraveling the bandages that were wrapped on his torso. The soft brushes of the healer’s fingers as he moved around his body tickled but he tried to stay still because that would only make things awkward, he was only doing his job after all.

“You were badly injured when your brother brought you here. Your back had really severe burns, there was a large gash across the side of your stomach and your left leg was bent the wrong way,” he tells him, “Yi En also suffered burns but not as much as you, your entire back was—huh.”

The other man stops and Yugyeom glances at his face to see what was the matter. He looks surprised and Yugyeom doesn’t understand why, perhaps a little scared that it was a bad thing.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

He feels a hand run down his back and Yugyeom stills, surprised of the warm touch but he calms when it stops to where he knows his tattoo of the left wing and the cross meet.

“This area of your back was really burned when you got here. It was blistered and red, I could barely see your skin let alone this tattoo,” he says, a finger running across the edge of the wing.

The touch felt intimate, too warm, too close from such a stranger. The other man must’ve felt him flinch because he stops and his hand had left his back altogether.

He mutters an apology and Yugyeom shakes his head, telling him it’s okay.

“Still, this is strange. I applied medicine on it but burns that severe never heal this quickly, there isn’t even a single scar. Your skin didn’t peel either, it just…”

Yugyeom knows why. The burns were from his transformation. He could never control something that powerful inside him so he ends up burning himself in the process but they always heal a day after he turns into…that. The burns would disappear and the only remnants of it would just be Yugyeom’s skin staying warm and his upper back sore.

He can’t tell him though, it doesn’t matter if Yi En trusts him enough to leave Yugyeom under his care. He promised he would never tell anyone.

“I-I guess I just heal fast?” he says sheepishly, lying was never his strong suit.

The other man raises an eyebrow, completely skeptical of the answer.

He hums. He then moves to Yugyeom’s side and points. “This hasn’t healed though.”

Yugyeom glances down and sees the pink but closed wound that ran from his hip to just below his armpit.

“I-I mean it’s closed…”

“I know, I closed it,” the healer replies coolly.

He decides that the best course of action was just to stop responding. Yugyeom could never lie through his teeth, Yi En was the one who was good at that. It was why their partnership worked after all, he always covered for him, for his little brother. The other man stares at him for ten whole seconds before sighing.

“Whatever, fewer things for me to take care of then.”

Yugyeom releases a breath he didn’t know he held.

The healer quietly cleans his wound, smears a cold salve over it and started to re-bandage Yugyeom, he immediately wears the shirt as soon as it was over. The process seemed a lot faster than when he was removing it but he assumes it’s because the burns were gone and all he had to cover was the gash.

He then carefully removes the blanket and Yugyeom sees his pant leg rolled up to his knees and his left leg in a cast. Huh, he didn’t even notice that… he’s lost all feeling on his leg but he thinks he should’ve noticed the difference in weight.

The healer looks back at Yugyeom, silently asking permission if he could touch him. Yugyeom nods and his hands carefully move his left leg, the healer muttering to himself and clicking his tongue.

Yugyeom watches as he touches parts of the cast, his eyes would glance over him as if gauging his reaction, and return to fiddling with his broken leg. For a brief moment, Yugyeom swears he saw a faint green light emanate from the palm of his hand but when he blinked it was gone.

The healer stands upright, covering Yugyeom’s legs with the blanket again. He looks pensive, brows furrowed and chewing on his bottom lip.

“Umm… what is it?” he asks.

“Your leg’s in pretty bad shape,” he says.

“I mean… you did say it was bent in a weird way when you saw it,” he replies.

“No, I mean… I was pretty sure a healing spell would work but I guess it’s worse than I thought.”

The green light wasn’t just his imagination then, he really was using a spell on his injury. He didn’t know a lot of people who had control of magic, those who learn healing spells are especially rare amongst the normal folk. He knows he isn’t in a temple and the healer doesn’t look like a priest so for him to know healing spells is strange, to say the least.

Then again… this person might be someone Yi En knows and he knows a lot of strange people.

“Oh,” Yugyeom says, “C-could you still heal it though?”

The man turns to him, glaring as if he had insulted him somehow. Yugyeom raises his hands, alarmed.

“I-I was just asking a question! You seem very worried about it so I thought—”

He scoffs. “Of course I can still heal it. It’ll just take more time.”

“How much time?”

“About three to four months, give or take.”

Yugyeom splutters. “T-three months! I can’t be bedridden that long!”

“Most healers would probably do five months or more you know,” he says.

“Three months is still a lot though…”

The healer raises an eyebrow at him. “Well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before breaking your leg.”

“It wasn’t like I did it on purpose!” he whines.

Yugyeom knows he’s pouting but a part of him feels like the other man is making fun of him. When he looks up, he sees the healer smirking.

“I could be wrong, maybe it’ll fix itself in a month. You did say you heal fast,” he teases.

He was going to retort but then the healer goes and picks up a small bowl with a spoon on the counter and hands it over to Yugyeom.

“Anyway, you’re probably hungry,” he says, “I got that for you, so eat while you’re still conscious.”

“Oh, thank you… uh…” he tapers off, his eyes widening in realization that he doesn’t know the healer’s name.

His face heats as he’s not sure if he had ever told him his name and Yugyeom was just too out of it to remember.

The other man seems to find his little internal struggle amusing as his lips slowly curve into a small smile. Yugyeom thinks he looks even more handsome like this, and immediately regrets the thought.

“My name’s Jinyoung,” the healer tells him.

 

\-----

 

Jinyoung putters around him and Yugyeom is mesmerized by how familiar the man is in the space that he’s occupied. He opens the curtains by the workspace with the vials—Yugyeom is surprised that it was actually afternoon—cuts some of the plants, lay the plant parts on the table and he starts silently working on potions, for what… Yugyeom can only imagine.

He watches him for the better part of the afternoon, he had finished two bottles of some red potion—he thinks it’s a standard healing potion but Yugyeom has little to no knowledge about these kinds of things—that is until Jinyoung sighs and turns to him with such a flat look.

“What?” he asks.

“What?” Yugyeom asks back.

His glare sharpens and he feels a little dumb for getting frightened by it when he’s fought large beasts with more ferocity than some town healer.

“Why are you staring at me?” he demands.

Yugyeom shrugs. “I… there’s nothing else to look at.”

“What are you talking about? There’s a lot of things around you.”

“It’s all just wood and plants! It’s very boring and you’re the only thing that’s moving…”

Jinyoung sighs, it’s strange how that one gesture made Yugyeom feel like he’s disappointed the man somehow. The healer massages his temples, seemingly very annoyed and it’s a record. Yugyeom wasn’t even trying to be annoying and yet here he is agitating someone he’s barely known.

“Right,” Jinyoung says, “Don’t try to move, if you need anything leave it on hold until I get back. I need to get something.”

And with that, Jinyoung swiftly walks out the door and leaves Yugyeom alone.

…should he apologize?

Yugyeom doesn’t feel like he’s done anything wrong though…

Ten minutes pass and the healer hasn’t returned yet. Yugyeom has taken to staring at the plants, taking note of some of the flowers—red, yellow, brownish, purple and pink—and how many of the vines have crawled down to the floor—the answer is none, it seems Jinyoung trims them up until that point.

Twenty minutes and Yugyeom lies back down on the bed, it’s surprisingly comfortable for something that looks dirt cheap and is thin. Although, he has had his fair share with sleeping outdoors in rocky terrains and in shady inns that he thinks this feels almost luxurious. It was only when he was getting comfortable and ready to nap that he realizes that the wall the bed is pressed on also has a curtain. He promptly opens it to look at the window.

His view doesn’t show him the town, wherever he is. There weren’t any people, there were only trees, grasses, and some weeds. He pushes on the windows and the soft breeze immediately hits his face, he smiles at the sensation. The sky is bright and blue, and there were a few clouds scattered about but not enough to obscure the afternoon sun.

The view was calming and it gave him a quiet sense of peace, even if his thoughts were a little disorganized.

There were still so many things he didn’t know.

Yugyeom stares off into the trees, his mind racing to remember the last memories he had before transforming. Not for the first time, he wishes his brother was here to help him. Yi En wouldn’t leave him alone like Jinyoung.

He knows how much Yugyeom despises being alone.

Yugyeom doesn’t know how long he’s stared off into the distance but he hears the door open and when he turns, he sees Jinyoung carrying a bag on each hand. He watches as he sets them down by the counter and reveals the contents of the bags. He takes out books, a deck of cards, small beads, a hammer toy, yarn, large needles, pieces of parchment and a quill pen. Jinyoung quietly mutters to himself as he picks up an end table by his workspace and sets it down by Yugyeom’s bed.

The healer then dumps all the things he brought on the table.

“Uhhh…”

Jinyoung huffs. “I bought you card, books, this hammer thing, knitting needles, and yarn. You can choose to do any of them if you like.”

Yugyeom looks into the eyes of the healer and he honestly can’t believe it. Jinyoung went around buying things for him because… because he said he was bored.

He thought he had upset him somehow but it was actually very different. He went around town and spent money just so Yugyeom can have something to do.

“Well?” Jinyoung says.

“I… thank you,” Yugyeom says, smiling.

“It’s nothing. Just don’t bother me when I’m working.”

He turns around and walks back to his workspace.

Yugyeom doesn’t listen.

He picks up a book at random from the pile and starts reading it. It was about lovers in opposing sides of a war. He tells Jinyoung the beginning, he tells him about how they met in secret for the first time, and when the woman saved her lover from soldiers of her own country. At first, the healer didn’t seem to be listening to him but as time went on and Yugyeom kept talking, he also added his own input. Telling Yugyeom the male counterpart seemed very stupid and that he actually likes the other man who was engaged to the woman.

“You don’t know true love Jinyoungie!” he yells.

Yugyeom didn’t even realize that he used a nickname, waiting for the banter that had come easy for the two of them. He didn’t get that.

Jinyoung turns around, his face very confused.

“Jinyoungie?” he asks.

He can feel his face coloring and the embarrassment of it all. They weren’t friends. They weren’t even close to being friends. Yugyeom has only met this man today, well… it was his first time meeting the man when he was conscious.

“I—it slipped I’m sorry!”

Jinyoung hasn’t said anything and he feels all his hard work with trying to be friends with the healer has plummeted.

“It’s okay…” Jinyoung mutters so softly Yugyeom couldn’t hear it.

“What?”

Jinyoung sighs. “I said Yeeun deserves better than some brat that breaks protocol just because of his stupid understanding of love.”

“You’re just saying that because Taehyun understands love more than you ever could! Sungjin doesn’t even love Yeeun, he’s just doing his duties,” Yugyeom replies.

“At least Sungjin has a definite goal. Yeeun wouldn’t have to worry about stability,” Jinyoung says.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yugyeom whines.

“It’s a war! There is no fun!”

Their banter continues on throughout his retelling of the book’s contents, neither agreeing on any opinions that other had given.

Soon enough, night falls and Jinyoung starts to clean and pack all the things that he had used during the day.

Jinyoung stares at Yugyeom for a short while, before shrugging and walking over to his workstation to take out a sprig of some plant, mutter a few words while making minute hand movements. To his surprise, berries start to produce from Jinyoung’s empty hand. He pops one of them into his mouth, walks over to him and hands one of them to Yugyeom.

“Eat.”

“I… how did you…”

“Does it matter?”

Yugyeom nods. The healer seems to think about it for a while but then he smiles, it seemed curious and also a little mischievous.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what happened to your burns,” he says.

“I…” Yugyeom tries to look innocent but judging by Jinyoung’s expression it doesn’t seem to be working. “I don’t know!”

Jinyoung seems very amused just by how bad he is at lying, it would be embarrassing if it wasn’t for the fact that Yugyeom has made a fool of himself too many times in front of him that he’s immune to the feeling now.

“I guess I don’t know how I made the berries then,” Jinyoung says.

“For a healer, you’re kind of mean,” he says.

“For a hardened adventurer, you’re kind of a brat,” he replies back.

Having nothing else to say, Yugyeom quietly takes the berry and eats it. It’s surprisingly very sweet, he can’t place what the flavor of it is but it’s delicious. It was also surprisingly very filling, making him full immediately after he swallows it.

Jinyoung takes a pouch from one of the drawers and places the rest of the berries on the table with the things he bought for Yugyeom.

“Eat another one in the morning, I might come by a bit late when I check on you.”

This grabs Yugyeom’s attention.

“O-oh. You’re not… staying here?”

It wasn’t like he wanted him to, it was just that he assumed that Jinyoung’s room was just through another door or something and that he’ll be here with him throughout the night.

…not that he’s scared of sleeping alone or anything, like he said: Yugyeom is a hardened adventurer.

“No… I don’t live in my shop,” Jinyoung says slowly, as if trying to assess why Yugyeom would ask such a thing.

He averts his eyes to the sheets. “O-oh… right.”

“I lock all the doors at night so you don’t have to worry about safety,” he says, “Also, your weapons are in that cabinet over there.”

He points to a large wooden cabinet by the counter. Yugyeom nods.

“And anyway, if you try and steal anything I’ll know.”

“I wasn’t planning to!”

He leaves out the door and just as Yugyeom was planning to hop over to the cabinet and retrieve his weapons, Jinyoung returns with a bronze pot. He tilts his head in confusion as he watches the other set it up by the table behind the counter.

Jinyoung looks at him and taps the edge of the pot.

“Just in case you need to go,” he says.

And just when Yugyeom thought he couldn’t get embarrassed, Jinyoung has somehow proved him wrong.

 

\-----

 

The healer has truly left and now Yugyeom is sleeping… or at least trying to.

It shouldn’t be difficult. The bed isn’t uncomfortable, he’s placed a dagger under his pillow and his sword propped by the bed, the night is quiet and the breeze from the window he’s left slightly open was kept the room in the perfect temperature. He’s slept in worse conditions and in even worse weather, he doesn’t understand why he can’t sleep.

The only thing that’s different is that Yi En isn’t here with him.

He covers his eyes with an arm. Yugyeom takes a deep breath. He takes two.

It’s exasperating. It’s such a childish fear, he doesn’t understand why he still has it.

“Stupid,” he grumbles, “I should be able to sleep… I’m twenty-one years old! I’m not a kid anymore!”

He sits upright then, ruffling his hair in frustration. He looks around and sees the book that Jinyoung bought for him. Seeing as he’s not going to be sleeping, he takes it and reads the rest of it under the light of the moon.

When he comes back tomorrow, he can pester him about all the details he’s missed.

Yugyeom doesn’t know how long he’s been awake but he hears a thud by the door. With pure instinct running through him, he takes the dagger and hobbles quietly to it. He presses his ear to the wooden door and waits for another sound when he hears… barking?

Against his better judgment, Yugyeom places the dagger down and opens the door to reveal a puppy. It’s a small dog, with fluffy brown hair, large erect ears, and a pointed snout. He reaches out to it and the dog happily comes over and lets him pet it, the puppy is so adorable that he softly coos at it.

The dog ruffles his fur and nonchalantly trots inside.

“Oh,” Yugyeom says, “Make yourself at home then.”

He hops back to the bed, making sure to re-lock the door and take his dagger from the counter, and he sits down at the edge as he’s quietly watching the dog.

It sniffs around the area, looking at the different equipment almost as if it’s looking for something.

“Hey,” he calls and the dogs ears twitch, making Yugyeom feel soft all over again. “Come here, puppy!”

The dog seems to be hesitant but he makes his way to Yugyeom, sits down in front of him and is openly staring at his face.

The dog’s eyes were brown and for something that looks so soft and cuddly, his eyes gave such an intense stare. It reminded him a lot of Jinyoung…

He bends down to pick the dog up. At first, it barks and it surprises him, almost causing him to lose his balance. The second time he goes for it, it’s almost like the dog felt sorry for him and lets him grab him and drop him on the bed.

Yugyeom scratches the back of its ears and the dog barks again but this time it sounds nicer, like it likes the gesture.

“You’re so cute,” he coos at the dog, squishing his face with both hands. “But it’s weird… you kind of remind me of Jinyoung.”

The dog, who had been passively taking all of Yugyeom’s caressing and petting, immediately responds to the name as it stiffens in his hold.

“Huh… do you know Jinyoung?” he asks.

The dog doesn’t respond and just lays itself on top of his thighs, tail wagging vigorously. It was a little dumb for him to think that the dog would respond but with how things have been going lately, he just had to make sure.

Yugyeom rearranges himself so that he’s lying back on the bed, one arm propping up his head, the other wrapped around the fluffy dog that has taken residence on the left side of his bed, lying on his belly.

“You’ve come at an awesome time doggy,” he says, stifling a yawn, “Now that you’re here, I can finally sleep.”

The dog briefly looks at him and snuffles, making Yugyeom laugh.

“Don’t tell anyone but I get scared when I sleep alone… it’s a really stupid fear but I’ll be okay since you’re here.”

The dog stares at him again, the same kind of intensity Yugyeom felt when Jinyoung was doing the same thing.

“It’s really weird that you remind me of him… but oh well, goodnight doggy,” he mumbles, finally laying his head on the pillow.

Just as he’s about to fall asleep, he feels the dog move just a little closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the running name of the file this was on is "blame yugyeom's tattoo" and i was very very close to just naming the actual fic that... but i changed my mind at the end haha  
> also! i used mark's chinese name because it sounds more fantasy-like... i really have no other reason lol


End file.
